


Wildest Fantasies  Part 2

by vanityaffair



Series: Xana~The Little Genie [2]
Category: None Fandom
Genre: I hope you like it, I made this, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xana is on the move and she makes more dreams come true for a certain fellow.:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Fantasies  Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt look it over so it may have been some spelling mistakes but I fixed them.

You like fantasies?....

I can make them come true...

I'm Xana....

Watch me...

~  
Dan moaned as he arched his back as a tentacle swarmed his passageway and it was huge.

Xana stood from afar as she giggled and watched sitting in a chair wearing a black hoodie and white stockings and dress shoes you would see on a scary child.

Then a tentacle swarmed Dan's mouth and he felt drugged as it squirted its liquids down his throat.It was a paraphernalia like syrup.It was sweet and drugging.

His sight was getting drowsy then a tentacle wrapped around his hard cock with a curious touch.

Dan shuddered in the touch and he felt like he lost himself to a giant plant.

Xana laughed and watched with her scary smile and she watched in fascination.

Dan shuddered muffled and he moaned in pleasure and he groaned muffledly.

Then another tentacle;smaller than a piece of thread had tap the tip of his clock and it made its way through the slit and into the area.

He screamed muffled in either pain or pleasure he didn't know.

Xana laughed,"Beautiful.."

Dan arched his back in the swarm of tentacles as then the tentacle in his mouth squirted more of the sweet paraphernalia into his mouth dedicating his suspended muscles from moving to much.

They were preparing him for something bigger than the average cock you would be fucked by in a porno movie.

A much larger tentacle came out and it was plump and veiny.The tentacle had a bulging head that was bigger than an a vase.

He gasped muffled and shook his weak head.

'That thing isn't fit....'Dan thought tiredly then two more tentacle squirted some more of the liquids on his occupied hole and then they slipped in with extreme ease and they began to spread his hole wider than his extreme limit could possible go.

Then that giant one pressed against it and then it fit.

The other tentacles disappeared away from his hole and they had wrapped around his thighs tightly.

Dan had tears streaming down his numb face that was stretched out its limit.

The tentacle pushed in further and then it stopped and began to pound him mercilessly.

He moaned in pleasure and pain but it only came out like a squeal.

Xana watched and she had grabbed a bottle of a strange liquid that white and milky.

"Here something to ease you over."She said as a tentacle came over to her and wrapped around the bottle and it opened the bottle with no trouble and it had moved its tip down into the bottle and it sucked up the liquid in the bottle and it was dried out.

Dan had a red blush on his face as some more tentacles ran over his hard nipples.

Xana chuckled even more.

Then the large tentacle contracted and exploded inside of him and gasped when the tentacle in his mouth exploded with that white and milky liquid from earlier.

He dranked it down as some dribbled down the corners of his mouth.

It was sweet and intoxicating.It tasted like sweet milk. 

His body then contracted as he released hard onto his chest and he had tiredly let himself slacken in the grip of the massive plant

Then he closed his eyes and he woke up in his room at his home smelling the scent of cinnamon and pine nuts.

~

That was fun while it last I hope you had a beautiful fantasy..

But I need more...

But I must rest...

I'll talk soon darling...

Enjoy Darling...


End file.
